Summon
One method to obtain cards is to summon them. Depending on the summoned card, the background might change: Regular Summon BG.png Premium Summon BG.png Ultimate Summon BG.png Legendary Summon BG.png Regular Summon *Summons N cards. *Slight chance of summoning R and SR cards from a limited pool, including: **SR cards Cyborg, Dragon Princess, High Vampire **R cards Artist, Blacksmith, Detective, Hamelin, Illusionist, Knight, Kraken, Kung-Fu Master, Martial Artist, Nekomata, Rotte, Star Reader *Costs 100 Friendship Points per summon. *Can bulk summon up to 10 cards at once. Premium Summon *Summons R''', '''SR or UR cards. *Uses 300 Jewels or a . *The first premium summon costs 50 Jewels. *11 cards can be summoned for the price of 10 ( 3000 Jewels) with the 10+1 Premium Summon. *Provides 10 for each card summoned. For the Premium Summon Lineup, see the Premium Summon page. Ultimate Summon *Summons R''', '''SR, or UR cards. *Requires . *Ultimate Summon Tickets are bought at the Maiden ticket exchange for 120 Maiden Tickets. *For every attempt that does not provide an SR, the success rate for summoning an SR increases by 11%. *Same lineup as Premium Summon, with the addition of: **R Cards Oracle, Alchemist and High Pixie **SR Cards with the Witch Hunt skill. Note: New UR Cards are added to the Ultimate Summon lineup one event after they were added to the Premium Summon lineup. LR Chance Summon *Summons R''', '''SR, or LR cards. *Requires . *For every attempt that does not provide a LR, the success rate for summoning an LR increases by 2%. *Same SR and R lineup as Premium Summon. Guaranteed SR Summon *Summons a SR card. *Same lineup of SR cards as Premium Summon. *Requires (available from the Beginner's Dungeon and event ranking rewards). Guaranteed UR Summon *Summons a UR card. *Same lineup of UR cards as Ultimate Summon. *Requires (available from the exchange and other limited promotions). Legendary Summon *Summon a past Legendary Archwitch. * required. Step-Up Summon *Summons R''', '''SR or UR cards. * Jewel Cost increases on each step. * can also be used. *Acupuncturist, Aqua, Camilla, Count Down, Pyromaniac, Spenta Mainyu, and White Night available only through Step-Up Summon. Supreme Maiden Summon * Features maidens that are generally an order of magnitude stronger than UR cards already in-game. * Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. * Either through a special Step-Up Summon or a Box Summon containing 55 cards. * Cost for each step in Step-Up Summon are as follows: **Lap 1 ***Step 1 - 100 for 1 card + 10 Maiden tickets ***Step 2 - 300 for 1 card + Arcana awakening+5% ***Step 3 - 600 for 2 cards + Arcana awakening+10% ***Step 4 - 900 for 3 cards + Arcana awakening+15% ***Step 5 - 1200 for 4 cards + Arcana awakening+20% and a guaranteed SR! Total Lap 1: 3100 **Lap 2 ***Step 1 - 1800 for 6 cards + 10 Maiden tickets ***Step 2 - 2400 for 8 cards + Arcana awakening+5% ***Step 3 - 3000 for 11 cards + Arcana awakening+10% ***Step 4 - 3000 for 11 cards + Arcana awakening+15% ***Step 5 - 3000 for 11 cards + Arcana awakening+20% and a guaranteed Maiden! Total Lap 2: 13200 Total 2 Laps: 16300 Box Summon *Has been discontinued in favor of the Switch Box Summon *Reintroduced with the new LR Box Summon. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon or 3000 Jewels for 11-card summon. *A pool of 99 or 77 cards is available, consisting of a preset number of UR, SR, and R cards. Each type of card cannot be summoned more times than the stated amount. LR Box Summon contains a total of 253 cards. *Limited-time LR/UR card available every Box Summon. **Latest box summon allows you to select between different UR cards to be available. *'Reset' button can be used at any time to refresh the pool. Switch Box Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon or a * can also be used. *You can select between 2 or 3 different UR you would like available. *A pool of 77 cards is available, consisting of a preset number of UR, SR, and R cards. Each type of card cannot be summoned more times than the stated amount. *Limited-time UR cards available every Box Summon. *'Reset' button can be used at any time to refresh the pool. *Switching the UR card does not Reset the box. Special Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Opportunities to perform a special summon occur for 1 hour, 3 random times a day. **While Special Summons are open, you'll receive a scrolling text at the bottom of your kingdom. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon. Some Special Summons are 3000 Jewels per summon for 11 cards at once. *Some special summons increase the chance of getting a UR until you summon one. *Lineup is different from Premium Summon and changes every time the summon happens. Please check the Lineup in-game to see if the card you want is available. Slot Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Summons require or *11-card summon with the 11th card obtained from the slot machine. *Guaranteed specific rarity cards during FEVER TIME. ** Guaranteed SR card during FEVER TIME. ** Guaranteed HSR or HUR during SUPER FEVER TIME. ** Guaranteed HSR, HUR, or LR during ULTRA FEVER TIME. The following are the activation rate for each fever time: :FEVER: 100% :SUPER FEVER: 100% :ULTRA FEVER: 100% ※The guaranteed rarity card will be obtained from the slot machine that appears at the end of each summon. ※There is a time limit on performing each FEVER, SUPER FEVER, ULTRA FEVER after each has been activated. Flip Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Six unrevealed cards are presented. The player chooses one and summons it, revealing the other five. The player may then choose to summon the rest individually or all at once. The entire sequence can be reset at any time for new cards. * 300 Jewels per individual summon. * 1100 Jewels to summon the remaining five cards at once. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. Select Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Summons two cards at once, the player then decides which one to keep. * 300 Jewels per summon. *Same lineup as Premium Summon. Alliance Bingo Summon *Offered before the Alliance Bingo Battle starts. * 3000 Jewels per summon. *SR card guaranteed Celebratory Summons Celebratory Summons happen to celebrate a milestone in the game and are available only for a limited time. *Same lineup as Premium Summon with the addition of some cards. * 300 Jewels per summon unless stated otherwise. Premium Summon Hyper *Replaces Premium Summon on the summon menu for the duration of the promotion. * 300 Jewels per summon. *Same Lineup as Premium Summmon, plus a limited UR card. *3x chances of summoning SR and UR cards. Commemorative Summon *Introduced and available only from 12:00 on October 7th to 11:59 on October 11th, 2016 (JST). *UR Rates are 10x higher than usual. *At least 1 SR card guaranteed using 11 card summon. This summon can be performed with a or by using Jewels. ■Newly Added Card * UR Bomby LR All-Star★Summon *10 card summon with an increasing 2% LR appearance rate for each summon without an LR card obtained. *Also called Selected LRs Summon, LR Selection Summon, or LR Special Summon *The appearance rate will reset once an LR card is obtained. *First (or first three) 10-card summon using jewels is cheaper. *May also use to summon which can be obtained as special login bonuses during promotion/s. LR 10x Summon *Occasionally reintroduced and available only for limited times. *Costs 300 Jewels per summon or 3000 Jewels for 11-card summon. *LR Rates are 10x higher than usual. Valkyrie Selection *Automatically activates on Premium Summon for the duration of the promotion. * 300 Jewels per summon. *Some cards have higher chances of being summoned while this summon is active. Holiday Summons These Summons happen to celebrate a Holiday and contain limited cards. They are available for limited time. Event Summons The following summons took place during events and were available for only a limited time. Maiden Alchemists *Crucible Summon **Summons Philosopher Stones and cards. **'10' Alchemy Tickets per summon. *High-Grade Crucible Summon **Summons Philosopher Stones and cards. **'40' Alchemy Tickets per summon. Event Box Summon *Box summon with 300-800 cards. *Lineup includes current cards from the event as well as R and N cards. *Requires New Year Box Summon Availability Period: 12:00 on December 27th to 11:59 on January 16th JST *Box summon with 350 cards. *Requires Lineup (Special cards listed only): LR: * Hazuki UR: * Aquavera * Slime Queen＋ * Super Medal Girl SR: * Azure Dragon * Vermilion Bird * White Tiger * Black Tortoise * Slime Queen * Medal Girl (SR) * 30 other random SR cards (likely anything available from Premium Summon R: * Metal Slime * Medal Girl * 70 other random R cards (likely anything available from Premium Summon N: * Slime * 173 other random N cards (likely anything available from Regular Summon Holy Token Summon Performed with the Holy Token item obtained from events. See the Holy Token Summon page for more details. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay